


【翻译】让我们去旅行吧

by Cathy1016



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy1016/pseuds/Cathy1016
Summary: 刺耳的鸣笛声像炮弹一样击穿了街道的宁静，罗密欧浑身炸毛，错手把写到一半的作业给撕了。他一手安抚地放在胸腔上，没好气往楼下望去——到底是谁毁了他的小论文（要知道就差一点他就想到标题了）。然后他不由往后一躲，因为喇叭声再次张牙舞爪地响起来，然后又一声，然后是一声很长很长很长——的鸣笛。到底什么种类的混蛋疯子会这样把汽车停到他的街区啊？“喂——睡美人——你已经漂亮到可以起床啦！快下来，我们没有那么多时间给你浪费！”哦，这就说得通了，是茂丘西奥。





	【翻译】让我们去旅行吧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [126\. Road trips to nowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792041) by [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling). 

> CP：Romeo / Mercutio  
原作者：tveckling  
原文标题：Roadtrips To No Where  
原文地址：  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792041  
其他：现代AU

刺耳的鸣笛声像炮弹一样击穿了街道的宁静，罗密欧浑身炸毛，错手把写到一半的作业给撕了。他一手安抚地放在胸腔上，没好气往楼下望去——到底是谁毁了他的小论文（要知道就差一点他就想到标题了）。然后他不由往后一躲，因为喇叭声再次张牙舞爪地响起来，然后又一声，然后是一声很长很长很长——的鸣笛。到底什么种类的混蛋疯子会这样把汽车停到他的街区啊？

“喂——睡美人——你已经漂亮到可以起床啦！快下来，我们没有那么多时间给你浪费！”

哦，这就说得通了，是茂丘西奥。

罗密欧不由弯起嘴角，他站起来迈着大长腿到窗口探出身子。只见毛球那辆破破烂烂的宝贝面包车停在街口，而他本人正挂在驾驶座那侧的车窗上，在看到罗密欧的瞬间整张脸都亮了。一如既往地混蛋，他短促地按响三次车喇叭。

“我醒啦，我醒啦，”他试图大声盖过噪音，好让那噪音制造者住手，“而且我看得出来，某人才需要睡个美容觉。”

毛球西子捧心，悲伤地摇头：“多么残忍，当你这种人被打扰的时候是多么的残忍。不要瞄准颈动脉，直接冲着我的心脏拔刀吧......虽然你这发型让我怀疑你能否看清哪是哪儿。”

罗密欧伸手把有点长的刘海撩到边上。“也没那么长。”他自言自语，“而且你的头发也不见得多短。”

“但我的很好看。”毛球一甩长发，罗密欧大笑出声。

“你是说我不好看吗？”他支在窗口，含着笑意问道。

茂丘西奥不知为什么犹豫了，罗密欧还在好奇地等他的答案时他含混又快速地说了句什么，然后冲他大喊道：“带上你的东西然后上车，loser，我们要去逛商场。”

“啊？”罗密欧想不通如果他们只是去购物的话为什么要“带上东西”？更何况毛球的老面包车早就被附近各大商场加入黑名单了，所以他都得借帕里斯或者谁的车。

“骗你的，但在能约会辣妹的时候不约是对妹子的亵渎。”毛球一本正经道，尽管品味不一样，罗密欧还是赞同地点头。“带上起码几天的换洗衣服。是时候公路旅行啦，Darling！”

“酷！我马上下来。”罗密欧喊道，关上了窗。他的小论文还摊在桌子上，但他只看了一眼就决定将之抛到脑后，毕竟回来也有时间写的。仅仅几分钟之后他就带着帆布包下了楼，但已经听到毛球压在喇叭上的声音了。

把包扔在身后，毛球发动引擎的同时罗密欧跳上了副驾驶座。他上车的第一件事就是调小车载音响的音量（因为茂丘西奥认为每个经过他车的人都应该共同欣赏他在听的每个词）。毛球不满地冲他撅嘴。但是罗密欧早就学会无视这些小动作了。

“话说只有我们俩吗？”罗密欧问道。

“呃，是啊。班伏这个无聊的书呆子，完全忽视了他生命中最重要的东西——我！当然啦还有你还有其他朋友们。他宁可全心全意地投身学习。所以，没有班伏里奥，这是一次免班伏里奥旅行。”毛球淘气地抽了抽鼻子。

“挺好的，我们好久没有一起出去玩了，就我们俩人。”罗密欧又打开了音响，最终调到了一个听起来还不那么坏的点歌台。

“是啊。”毛球答应了一声就陷入了沉默，很不寻常，但罗密欧望向他的时候他只是带着随意的笑容耸了耸肩，然后又专注于驾驶，罗密欧也回以微笑，支着车窗看外面一闪而过的房子们。

大概过去了几个小时吧，他们时而交谈，但大多数的时候保持着一种舒适的沉默，直到他们把城市远远甩在后面。罗密欧伸了个懒腰，转头看向毛球，拿手去戳他的脸。天色渐渐昏黄，所以是时候找个地方休息一晚了。

“所以我们到底要去哪儿啊？”

“不知道。”毛球回答，拍掉罗密欧的手指，“只是往前开。”

“哦，自由旅行。好吧。那现在我们在哪儿？没准咱能开去一个有意思的地方。”

“是啊，关于这个问题嘛……我不知道。我迷路了，大概，从开出你街区十分钟之后吧。”茂丘西奥甚至都没看他一眼。

罗密欧没出声，他的表情替他说话。

"哦，闭嘴。“毛球看了一眼罗密欧，抹了一把他的脸，“如果你这么能认路，那你怎么也不知道我们在哪儿？你和我在车上的时间明明一样长。”

“我又不是开车的那个；我又不用记路。”罗密欧抓住了毛球的手，他们小小拔了个河然后罗密欧才放开。“好吧，你把我带上车，开始一场毫无计划的旅行，而且立刻就迷路了。我是不是应该担心一下自己的人身安全？你是打算开进深山老林里把我干掉，这样就没人能找到我的尸体了？”

“一点不错，我就是这么打算的。被你发现了！比我预计的早得多。很聪明嘛，绝地学徒，猜得不错。”毛球嘲笑道，“我们先开到一个可以停下来歇脚的地方，然后看我们在哪儿。”

罗密欧扁嘴——他不喜欢被称作“学徒”，他和茂丘西奥一样都是绝地武士，才不是什么更低一级的绝地学徒。“好吧，不过我现在不喜欢你这随心所欲的旅行了，如果是班伏他肯定会太过拘泥于计划的细枝末节而搞的不自由，但我起码想知道我们在哪里。”

“我们会知道的，别担心。”

这是他们接下来一个小时里说的最后一句话，直到，终于，他们看到了印着床和餐饮的指示牌。那是个小房子，主人是位亲切的老人，尽管快打烊了还是招待了他们，送他们去房间的路上和他们聊天。他总共只有六间房，老人抱歉地说，两间已经被预定了，其余的都有客了，所以只能为他们提供一间单人间，作为补偿他们也只需要付一个人的房费。

罗密欧完全没有考虑毛球的意见，毕竟现在这个处境都是他的错，他微笑着谢过了老板，同意开这间房。他的笑容在老板关上房门之后才消失，然后他长叹一口气，把自己脸朝下扔在床上。床还行，他心不在焉的评价道。

“好啦，我知道这是哪儿了，晚上也有房间睡觉了，我也知道接下来应该去哪儿，什么都清楚了。消气了吗？”茂丘西奥轻轻踢了踢罗密欧的脚。

“我没在生气。”罗密欧的脸埋在枕头上，声音闷闷的。感到脚上再次被轻踢了一下，罗密欧抬起头，重复了一遍刚才的话然后翻身朝天躺着，好让说话方便点：“我没生气，真的。之前是有，但已经翻篇了。今天表现奇怪的人是你，而不是我。”

“什么？我们开始互相怪罪了吗？”毛球问道，但他的语气更像是玩笑而不是气恼。但也不是说他气恼了罗密欧就会不自在，他太了解毛球了。

“你甚至在我们上路之前就怪怪的。还当我没发现？”罗密欧抬头看着站在床边的茂丘西奥，后者带着难以读懂的表情俯视着他。换做平常罗密欧会接受这个挑战，尽力去感受那副表情之后隐藏的情绪，但现在他更想把脑中的句子说完，“而且你这次开车的时候一直安安静静，像是在沉思，只在我开启话题的时候才讲话。我不是说这样不好，只是这不像是平时的你。你心里有事，对不对？告诉我吧。你就是为了这个把我带出来的，不是吗？”

茂丘西奥沉默地站在那儿，只是看着他，罗密欧耐心地望着他的眼睛，直到毛球呻吟了一声一屁股坐在床沿上。他企图怒视罗密欧，但他们俩都清楚这份“愤怒”顶多顶多有一半是真的。“你的洞察力有时候过于敏锐又不合时宜，你自己知道吗？”

“我还知道你不愿意认真起来说出心里的想法，除非有个人把你逼到了踢打又尖叫的地步。”罗密欧笑着说，神态平和，比茂丘西奥平和的多，“所以，告诉我吧。你知道你什么都可以告诉我。”

茂丘西奥因为这句煽情的话做了个鬼脸，但他接着长叹一口气，搓着自己的脸：“一定要这样吗？我们就不能……本来挺好的，我们为什么就不能不谈心，就只是继续着没有严肃对话的旅行？是个好主意，对不对？”

“对。但那不会发生了，因为我会让你又踢又打又尖叫的，所以，说吧。”

“我不会说的，也不会踢人，更不会尖叫。”毛球抱怨道，“我想你会注意到的。”罗密欧任他陷入了沉默；多久都行，知道他不再逃避或者转移话题，“太蠢了，就是太蠢。你知道，你是那种容易喜欢上别人的人，左一个右一个，但我不是那样的。我没有感情。你和人调情，你做爱，你道谢，就可以了，你走你的阳关道。为什么还有找别的麻烦呢？你明白吗？”

罗密欧点头附和，鼓励毛球说下去。

“我甚至不知道我是不是甚至……事情不想它应该的那样。可能是因为青春期，你懂的。”茂丘西奥因为罗密欧的嗤鼻翻了个白眼，“对，我知道我们已经过了青春期，谢谢你指出了这一点。我就这么一说。也许有些事情比其他事情要花更久才能显现？我不知道。或者可能只是我混乱了，觉得是这样，但其实是一种完全不同的东西。”

罗密欧笑了起来，转动眼珠。是时候打断一下了，要不然茂丘西奥会不断兜圈子把什么都绕开。于是他说道：“我打算描述一个东西。就只是听，然后你可以说同意或者不同意，好吗？”他在等待对方点头时坐了起来，与毛球面对面，“当你醒来，独自躺在床上，你感到若有所失。那种感觉难以名状，但却如影随形——直到你看到一个人，那个你日思夜想的某人。那人冲你笑了，你会不由自主地回以笑容。你们聊着天，你觉得自己可以毫不费力地听他聊上一整天，聊什么都可以。当他们笑的时候，你会感觉到你的心脏仅仅听他们的笑声就变得更轻。如果可以的话，你愿意录下来，以便听着这声音入眠。

“在那人身边，几小时就像是几分钟，但同时你也觉得自己被这样一种氛围笼罩：一刻就像是永恒。如果能和他们在一起，付出什么代价、作出什么努力都是值得的。你们可以在图书馆里面呆上几个钟头，就只是肩并肩坐在一起；或者漫无目的地开上几天车，只要有对方在身边。当你们触碰……”当他注意到毛球正全心全意地关注着他，罗密欧的笑容扩大了，“当你们触碰到对方时，一股微小的刺痛感会贯穿全身。那感觉很*对*，很少的别的事情能给你同样的感受。你立刻就想更靠近、要得更多。你甚至没有察觉到那份早晨起来时怅然若失的感觉消失了。”

罗密欧靠近了一点点，茂丘西奥迅速地舔了一下嘴唇，他的视线四处乱扫就是不敢看罗密欧的脸。“这什么……”他声音嘶哑。

罗密欧笑出声，他捧起毛球的脸。“有时候你的洞察力比其他人差太远了，你知道吗？”他说道。当茂丘西奥终于看向他，混杂着震怒和谨小慎微的希望，罗密欧靠得更近了，温柔地吻住了他。

当他再次退回去的时候，茂丘西奥静静地坐着，一双幽深的大眼睛望着他。“你知道了？”

“我怀疑有段时间了，但直到今天才敢确定。”罗密欧再次躺了下来，伸了个懒腰，他没有错过茂丘西奥的眼神是如何跟随他的动作的。

“而且你不……”

“我感觉很好，非常好。”罗密欧示意毛球靠近些，然后一把把他拉下来撞上一个显然不那么温柔的吻。终于分开时都他们都呼吸粗沉，他朝毛球露齿一笑：“你真的比我以为的还要不清楚状况。我已经和你调情了几个礼拜了，一直在试探你是不是真的感兴趣，你也会调戏回来，但用的方式我永远搞不懂你在开玩笑还是真心的。这太折磨人了！”

墨丘提奥低笑，把头靠在罗密欧的锁骨上。“我确实不清楚。”他承认道。然后他抬起头，用一种罗密欧看了会觉得胃部发紧的眼神：“我非常、非常感兴趣。如果你愿意，我很乐意为你证明。”

—FIN—


End file.
